Vs. Greevil 2
Vs. Greevil 2 is the eleventh episode of the third season of Pokémon Tales: Orre. It aired 1/5/2019 as part of a two episode special. Story Crystal, Brendan, Max and Rui enter the base, arriving in the room of the battle between Ian and Greevil. Ian’s Charizard and Garchomp face Lugia and Ho-Oh, with Ho-Oh blasting Garchomp with dark purple flames from Shadow Fire. Garchomp is down and suffers from a burn. Ian: Shadow Meteor! Greevil: Shadow Blast! Garchomp holds his head up, forming a dark energy meteor over his head. He swings his head down, the meteor growing in size as it falls. Lugia blasts through it with a blast of dark energy wind, striking and defeating Garchomp. Charizard’s wings glow sky blue, flapping them and releasing air energy saws. Lugia takes the hit, roaring loudly. Max: Ah! Lugia and Ho-Oh! Brendan: Ian has to face them?! Crystal: We always knew this would be the way it would go! You can do it, Ian! Rui: (Awed) What, is he doing? Crystal: Huh? Right, you can see aura. What do you see? Rui rubs her eyes, as if making sure she is seeing things correctly. Rui: Ian’s aura is literally assaulting Charizard’s dark aura, reducing its size at a drastic pace. Max: Charizard was originally one of Ian’s Pokémon, and one of the first ones he obtained. Maybe his previous bond with it is making it easier. Greevil: Ha! Bring your Rayquaza back out! After I defeat these two, I win! Ian: (Smirks) Unfortunately for you, I brought another friend. Magnemite, Zap Cannon! Ian drops to his knee and opens his backpack. Magnemite flies out, firing several dark green electricity balls. They strike Lugia and Ho-Oh, them both screeching as they are shocked from paralysis. Greevil: Cheater! You have seven Pokémon on hand! Ian: Says the criminal who turned his Pokémon into heartless fighting machines. Rui: (Chuckles) I’m starting to like him. He has no problem fighting dirty. Crystal: (Offended) Only when necessary! Greevil: Shadow Blast! Shadow Fire! Ian: Super Sonic! Shadow Fire! Magnemite releases Super Sonic waves, confusing Lugia and it fluttering around. Ho-Oh fires Shadow Fire, which Charizard blocks with its own Shadow Fire. Ian’s aura continues to barrage Charizard’s dark aura, it being reduced to a minuscule level. Ian: We’re there. Magnemite, hit Ho-Oh with Super Sonic! And Charizard, BLAST BURN! Brendan: That’s what he was doing! Trying to allow Charizard use its strongest move! Max: That’s the way! Greevil: No! Shadow Storm! Shadow Hold! Ho-Oh releases a shadow mist over the field, it wrapping up and around Magnemite and Charizard. Magnemite unleashes Super Sonic, confusing Ho-Oh yet it doesn’t let go of Shadow Hold. Lugia flaps its wings, releasing a Shadow Storm that hits both foes. Magnemite is defeated, as Charizard roars. Charizard glows with blue flames, the energy enveloping its body. It swings its fist, creating a ripple and crack in the air. An explosion of fire occurs, which travels through the air and detonates again as it hits Lugia. Lugia is knocked to the ground as Ian loads a Snag Ball. Ian: Snag Ball! Ian throws the Snag Ball, it sucking Lugia in with an energy hand. The Pokéball ricochets back as it shakes violently back towards Ian. The Pokéball locks as Ian grabs it, him sighing in relief. Ian: It worked. Greevil: No! You stole my perfect creature! Uragh! This isn’t over! Deoxys! Greevil throws a Pokéball, choosing an Attack Forme Deoxys. It makes a distorted noise, as Ian scans it. Pokédex: Deoxys, the DNA Pokémon. The DNA of a space virus underwent a sudden mutation upon exposure to a laser beam and resulted in Deoxys. The crystalline organ on this Pokémon's chest appears to be its brain. Max: A Pokémon from space?! So cool! Ian draws a Pokéball, throwing it and choosing Rayquaza. It roars readily, eager to fight. Rui screams at the sight of it. Rui: It’s huge! Max: That’s Rayquaza! His ace in the hole for this battle! Greevil: (Delusional now) No! I will not lose! I am the most powerful trainer, with the most powerful Pokémon! Ian: And that’s why you’ll lose. It isn’t the Pokémon, but your ability. Rayquaza, Hyper Voice! Rayquaza lets out a roar with white outline sound waves, hitting Deoxys and Ho-Oh. Deoxys looks angry following the hit. Greevil: Shadow Blast! Shadow Hold! Ian: Air Slash! Hyper Beam! Ho-Oh shakes off its confusion, preparing to use Shadow Hold. Ho-Oh sparks from paralysis, stopping its attack. Charizard fires Air Slash, striking Ho-Oh in the face. Deoxys fires a Shadow Blast with Rayquaza blocking it with a dark magenta Hyper Beam. Ian: Energy Ball! Greevil: Shadow End! Rayquaza forms a dark green Energy Ball, firing it at Deoxys. Deoxys crosses its arms and flies forward with a powerful dark aura for Shadow End, shattering Energy Ball. Deoxys rams Rayquaza, causing it to crash into the ground. Its long body causes it to whip back towards Crystal and the others. They scream and run out of the way, not getting hit by it. Deoxys suffers heavy recoil, as Rayquaza sits up shaking its head. Greevil: Shadow Hold! Shadow Blast! Ho-Oh uses Shadow Hold, wrapping around Rayquaza and trapping it. Deoxys fires Shadow Blast, with Charizard flying in and intercepting it. Ian: Air Slash! Charizard fires Air Slash, hitting Ho-Oh in the face, causing it to flinch. The Shadow Hold is weakened as Rayquaza breaks out, taking to the air. Greevil: Shadow End! Shadow Fire! Ian: Dragon Claw! Blast Burn! Rayquaza flies at Deoxys, forming green scaly energy claws to clash with Shadow End. The two collide, an explosion occurring. Ho-Oh breathes Shadow Fire, as Charizard uses Blast Burn, breaking through and striking Ho-Oh. Rayquaza and Deoxys hit the ground, as Ian loads a Snag Ball. Ian: Snag Ball! Ian throws the Snag Ball, sucking Deoxys in. The Pokéball ricochets back as it shakes violently. Ian grabs it as it locks. Greevil is crushed, as he drops to his knees. Greevil: (Disbelief) No. I, I am the strongest. Outside, Eldes and Blissey battle against Ardos and Snorlax. The two are even, neither one landing a blow to the other. Eldes: Rock Tomb! Ardos: Giga Impact! Blissey forms a large boulder, firing it. Snorlax charges with Giga Impact, colliding with Rock Tomb. The Rock Tomb forms around Snorlax, stopping its advance. Eldes: Face it, Ardos. The day is lost. This is the day that Cipher falls. Ardos: No! I refuse! I will conquer this world, with or without you! Voice: Well said. A Malamar floats in the middle of the battlefield, releasing multicolored light from Hypnosis. Eldes is protected by his visors, but Blissey is Hypnotized. Blissey turns on Eldes, as he returns her. The Hypnosis fades, with Ardos and the Pokémon being gone. Eldes: No! Blissey, find them! Eldes throws his Pokéball, choosing Blissey. Blissey is now awake and eager to go. They search the area, with no sign of them. Eldes: Gone. No. Greevil: (Having lost the will to fight) Ho-Oh, use Shadow Fire. Ho-Oh, barely on its feet, breathes Shadow Fire, hitting Charizard. Charizard goes down on one knee after taking the attack, as Ian loads another Snag Ball. He throws it, hitting and sucking Ho-Oh in. The Pokéball ricochets back as it shakes violently, then locks as Ian grabs it. Greevil leans forward and puts his hands on the floor. Greevil: I lost. My desires, my dreams. They are gone. Ian begins to walk over, when Eldes enters the room, rushing over to Greevil. He bends down, hugging him. Eldes: I’m sorry father. But it is okay. What we did, harming all these Pokémon, it was wrong. But now, this is the time that we rectify everything that we have done. Let us go with them and accept the consequences of our actions. Then, we can repay the world the right way. Greevil: Oh, Eldes. I should’ve listened sooner. (He hugs back) I was blinded by that power and greed. You deserved a better father. Eldes: I wouldn’t want anyone else for my father. Everyone else watches in awe, them smiling. Rui looks annoyed and impatient, tapping her foot. Rui: Yes, yes. Heartwarming moment. Now can WE GO?! A ship leaves Citadark Isle, with Lovrina, Ein, Dakim and Ardos on deck. Malamar watches over them, Ardos irritated. Ardos: What is the point of this?! Who are you? Voice: My apologies. Domino walks onto the scene, grinning widely. Domino: My name is Domino, second in command of Team Rocket. I’ve heard great things of the Admins of Cipher, and took this opportunity to recruit you. Ardos: (Enraged) Opportunity?! Cipher was destroyed! By mere brats! Domino: And with us, you can continue Cipher’s goal. World domination through the use of Pokémon. If not, I’m sure there are some authorities that would love to take you into custody. Ardos: Are you blackmailing us? Domino: I’m simply giving you a choice on how to spend your life. Without purpose or with a new one. End Scene Ian, Crystal, Brendan, Max, Rui, Greevil and Eldes ride on Greevil’s yacht, heading back to Gateon Port. Rui is slightly woozy, but is completely baffled and in denial. Rui: No. No way. There is no way that I’m related to you! Ian: Believe me, I’m not that big on the idea. To know that my father messed up someone else’s life more than his own or mine. But, considering we both have exceptional ability in regards to aura, it makes sense. Rui: Even if I were to accept this, don’t think that I’m gonna change my attitude. You’re still the punk who stole my Purrloin. Ian: And you’re still the brat who let it be turned into a Shadow Pokémon. In all honesty, we’re even in that regard. They pull into port, with Looker and several IPA agents waiting. Greevil gives a heavy sigh, with Eldes placing his hand on his shoulder. Eldes: I am here for you, father. Greevil: Thank you, Eldes. Eldes goes over to Ian, as he pulls out two Pokéballs. He offers them to Ian, him looking surprised. Ian: Blissey and Crobat? Are you sure? Eldes: It’s not like I’ll be doing them much good in jail. This way, at least, they’ll still receive some love and affection. Ian nods, as he takes the Pokéballs. The ship docks, as Greevil and Eldes disembark. They are taken into custody, as Looker smiles at them. Looker: Thank you all for your help! I appreciate your tenacity! And now, I have been requested to take you to Orre HQ. Professor Krane wants to show you all something! They all ride in Looker’s jeep, with Max forced to sit on Brendan’s lap as they are all squished in the back. Rui is pushed right up to Ian, them both squirming uncomfortably. They arrive at the Orre HQ, them all rushing to get out of the back seat. Crystal giggles at this. Professor Krane is waiting for them. Krane: Perfect! Perfect! Quickly, come on in! The group all follows him into the lab, where Dr. Kaminko is working on a machine similar to a Shadow Pokémon chamber. Ian’s Zangoose stands in the center. Crystal: Is that, a Shadow Pokémon creation machine? Kaminko: No! It is a Purification Chamber! It is designed specifically to reverse the dark aura of Shadow Pokémon by using the energy of non-Shadow Pokémon. By creating a resonating frequency with the other Pokémon, we can accelerate the purification process exponentially! Krane: We create this resonation by type match ups. With Normal types, however, we need to use another Normal type. This Zangoose is the closest to purification, but it still needs some work. Can we borrow a Pokémon for the demonstration? Ian tosses Krane a Pokéball, him opening it. Blissey comes out, happy. Blissey: Blissey! Krane: Great! If you’ll come here. Blissey walks and stands on a panel, as Kaminko turns on the system. Rotom snickers as it releases electricity, powering up the device. Energy resonates, as Zangoose is surrounded by energy. Rui looks visibly impressed. Rui: It’s just like what Ian was doing to that Charizard. Except with a machine. Kaminko: The dark aura reduction rate is good! Estimated time till ready for purification, 3 minutes! Krane: For Pokémon still with a full aura, then the process will take considerably longer. And it’ll require more Pokémon. The machine can use a total of four Pokémon to create a perfect tempo. Brendan: So more Pokémon will speed it up? Then let’s add to it! Spinda! Crystal: And Chansey! Brendan and Crystal throw Pokéballs, choosing Spinda and Chansey. Krane guides them to the position, as they add to the resonation. The process speeds up, the aura visible on the monitor being almost non-existent. Kaminko: We can go at any time! Krane: Then let’s hope this works. Do it! Dr. Kaminko pulls a handle down, as the energy resonation reaches its peak. Zangoose howls, as its dark aura is broken. Its face relaxes, as it looks around confused. Zangoose: Zan? Ian walks over to Zangoose, smiling and stroking it. Ian: Hi there. My name is Ian. It’s good to see you’re okay. Zangoose: (Happy) Zan! Ian: (Looks at Krane) Can you scan the aura levels of the Pokémon? Krane: That’s right. That is how we know how long it will take. Ian: Then let’s get started. Start with the Pokémon closest to purification and get them through. After that, our focus is the Legendary Pokémon. Purify Pokémon needed to create a perfect resonance for maximum efficiency. Krane: Right. I’ll need everyone’s help on this. Helping to compare typing and match ups. Main Events * Ian defeats Greevil and Cipher is destroyed. * Ian snags Shadow Lugia, Deoxys and Ho-Oh * Ardos, Lovrina, Ein and Dakim are all recruited by Domino into Team Rocket. * Malamar is officially confirmed to join Domino's party. * Eldes gives his Blissey and Crobat to Ian. * While unnamed, Blissey's ability is revealed to be Natural Cure. * Eldes and Greevil are arrested. * Professor Krane shows off the Shadow Pokémon Purification machine, purifying Ian's Zangoose Characters * Ian * Crystal * Brendan * Max * Rui * Eldes * Looker * Professor Krane * Dr. Kaminko Villains * Cipher ** Greevil ** Ardos ** Lovrina ** Ein ** Dakim * Team Rocket ** Domino Pokémon * Magnemite (Ian's) * Rayquaza (Ian's) * Chansey (Crystal's) * Spinda (Brendan's) * Blissey (Eldes', given to Ian) * Crobat (Eldes', given to Ian) * Snorlax (Ardos') * Malamar (Domino's) Shadow Pokémon * Charizard (Ian's) * Garchomp (Ian's) * Zangoose (Ian's, purified) * XD0001 the Lugia (Greevil's, snagged by Ian) * Ho-Oh (Greevil's, snagged by Ian) * Deoxys (Greevil's, Attack forme, snagged by Ian) Trivia * This ends the Cipher arc. * With the appearance of Deoxys, all Pokémon that debuted in Gen III have appeared in the Pokémon Tales franchise. ** Gen III is the first generation to be completed, as Gen I, II and IV all need their Porygon evolution line to appear. * Ian using 7 Pokémon is the reverse of Pokémon XD, where Greevil uses a total of 7 Shadow Pokémon. * Rui learns that Ian is her brother. She is not amused. * The battle between Rayquaza and Deoxys is to resemble the battle that takes place throughout the movie Destiny Deoxys. * Eldes giving Ian his Blissey and Crobat is a loophole around an original concept I had for this franchise that I maintain to this day. "Ian will not evolve Pokémon from one generation into one from another generation." Due to them evolving from a Gen I Pokémon to a Gen II Pokémon, he had to catch them or be given them instead of evolve them. * Domino recruits the remaining admins of Cipher into Team Rocket to boost their ranks with high powered individuals. ** These members of Cipher were chosen because they were my preferred ones and ones I wouldn't mind keeping around. ** Domino was originally going to appear in Johto in Pokémon Tales: Silver, but she was replaced with Shadow instead. * Domino owing Malamar marks the first time a character not from a spin-off series or crossover event that has owned a Pokémon from a Generation that isn't the current one or the one immediately following. ** Malamar however debuted in crossover specials. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Orre Category:Pokémon Tales: Cipher arc Category:Pokémon Tales: Team Rocket